dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Island
There have been several different Blackhawk Islands over the years. The first independent Blackhawk Island was in the North Atlantic Ocean, somewhere between Canada and Ireland. It was not listed on any navigational charts, nor was its location officially known to any government. The Gestapo, however, learned the island's location before 1941 was even over. In the following year, the Luftwaffe were able to parachute-deliver a written message to Blackhawk Island, followed soon afterward by a squadron of heavy bombers. An American adventuress found her way to Blackhawk Island, and tried to join up. Midway through 1943, the Blackhawks observed that the war was moving southward, ever farther away from their North Atlantic secret base, so they surveyed some Mediterranean Sea islands, scouting for a new base site. They found a secret German airbase, and ended up taking it over. At the end of that operation, the Squadron was preparing to move from their old base to this new one, starting the next day. But very shortly later, the Blackhawks adopted a new island base in the Western Pacific Ocean. This base remained in use throughout most or all of the Cold War, and it afforded access to a large number of isolated Pacific islands and little-known Asiatic dictatorships. At the same time, it was within reach of the continental United States, at least for the Blackhawks' long-range Lockheed interceptors. This afforded them quick access to their "mainland barracks," which seemed to be on the west coast of the the U.S., and they could respond quickly to emergency calls which mostly came from the U.S. Despite their purported secrecy, the various Blackhawk Islands have over the years been subject to a large number of air raids, & land raids, 1st story and invasions, by Nazis, Imperial Japanese, and Communists, , along with visits from ambitious admirers, desperate messengers, insidious infiltrators, jaded thrill-seekers, 2nd story, & 2nd story murderous saboteurs, mysterious seductresses, nosy photographers, and actual aliens. * In 1942, Hans Oberst's squadron of heavy bombers destroyed all the buildings on the North Atlantic Blackhawk Island. * In 1944, Captain Hitsu's Suicide Squadron demolished the Western Pacific Blackhawk Island. * The next Blackhawk Island was established in the Southern Pacific. Japanese reconnaissance planes were able to map the island's location, but this base had a decoy airfield, at the other end of the island, with the real aerodrome very well camouflaged. * Later in 1944, that base also had to be abandoned, after its location was tipped to the Japanese by an unethical, fame-seeking, American news photographer. * In 1951 Blackhawk Island was raided by a large team of murderous saboteurs, who converted much of the base's facilities and equipment into deadly booby traps. | PointsOfInterest = * There is a tunnel from the sea cove to their underground laboratories, under Blackhawk Island. 2nd story There are also underground caverns that are used for storage of supplies. 1st story * The nearest doctor to Blackhawk Island, circa 1951, worked on Lapato Island. 1st story | Residents = * Blackhawk Squadron | Notes = * In , the island was located in the Atlantic, roughly in the middle between Ireland and Canada. * In , the island is placed in the Atlantic. * In his Blackhawk novel, William Rotsler identified Blackhawk Island as one of the Orkney islands northwest of Scotland. * In the DC Heroes RPG guidebook The World at War, it is said that the island was located off the northern coast of Spain, from 1940 to 1943. * Until 1944, Blackhawk Island was usually in the Atlantic Ocean, afterward is was usually in the Pacific Ocean. * In (1950), the island is one half hour's flying time (for a Lockheed F-90B) away from Olahu Island, site of a U.S.A.F. base. * In (1951), Blackhawk Island is invaded by a civilian pirate, in the 2nd story, then bombed by a Red air raid, in the 3rd. The means by which either of these enemies learned the island's location is not revealed. * In (1951), the island is said to be "just off the regular shipping routes," in the vicinity of "Latitude 47, Longitude 166." According to LATLONG.NET: ** "47 lat, 166 long" is in the northwestern part of the Pacific Ocean, just south of the Bering Sea. ** "47 lat, -166 long" is in the empty middle of the northern Pacific Ocean, near nothing. ** "-47 lat, -166 long" is in the empty bottom of the southern Pacific Ocean, near nothing. ** "-47 lat, 166 long" is in the southwestern part of the Pacific Ocean, just south of New Zealand, and right on the eastern edge of the Tasman Sea. Of the four possible readings of "at latitude 47, longitude 166", this one seems to be the likeliest. It also affords the best access to Southeast Asia, and the sites of several other Blackhawk battles. ** Ormolu Island is the largest island in the uninhabited Mokara Group, a 20-minute fighterjet flight due south from Blackhawk Island. * In , Blackhawk Island is said to be an atoll in the South Pacific, although its appearance does not resemble an atoll in any way, shape, or form. | Trivia = | Links = }} nl:Blackhawk Island Category:Islands Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Headquarters